


Admit It to Me

by emeyers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Human, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Jealous! Stiles, M/M, Possessive! Derek, derek is still a werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeyers/pseuds/emeyers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although we’re dating, we have an unspoken agreement that we act like two friends in public. Even though Derek argues that my coming out won’t cause as big of an uproar as I think, I disagree. Even though he’s an openly gay member on the football team, that doesn't guarantee I’ll receive the same immunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admit It to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Derek is still a werewolf in this story but it doesn't really come up except for one part.

At the shrill ringing of my alarm clock, I throw my hand out and fumble for the snooze button, desperate for a few extra minutes of sleep. Instead, my hand knocks against something hard and my eyes snap open at the loud crash; bolting upright, I peer over the side of my bed and cringe.

Shards of glass litter my water-stained carpet.

Groaning, I reach over and shut off my blaring alarm; hopeful the noise didn’t wake my dad, I stare at my door and hold my breath. The consistent tick, tick, tick of my clock fades into the background and the muscles in my back tighten the longer I wait.

My dad doesn’t appear.

Body relaxing, I flop back on my bed and grunt as the knots in my shoulders recede; unfortunately due to the combination of adrenaline pumping through my veins and the glaring sunlight spilling into my room, sleep eludes me. With a sigh, I stare up at the ceiling before glancing over at the person lying beside me: Derek Hale. Sometime during the night, his sheet slipped below his waist and now I’m presented with a front row view of his lean and toned muscles. Careful not to disturb him, I scoot closer, resting my head beside his and running my fingers through his hair as I watch the rising and falling of his chest.

Given how we act now, many people argue and even deny the fact that we were once enemies. However, during our high school freshman and sophomore years, we despised each other; while Derek was content with ignoring me, I, still hurting from the fresh loss of my mom, lashed out and often provoked him into fighting with me. To this day, I’m not sure why I did. Maybe, on a subconscious level, I liked the adrenaline rush or maybe I just wanted his attention and didn’t care how I got it.

Who knew constant teasing, wall slamming, and public humiliation acted as a cover for hidden feelings?

With a loud squeal, my alarm interrupts my thoughts. Sighing, I reach over and silence it once more before throwing back my covers and yawning as I stretch my arms above my head. Several back muscles pop and I grunt at the abrupt discomfort before sitting up and blinking away the lingering traces of sleep.

A pair of arms loops around my waist.

“Derek,” I chuckle as his warm chest presses against my back, “it’s time to get up.”

Groaning in frustration, he shakes his head and tightens his grip. “No...let's stay in bed all day.”

“As much as I’d love to do that,” I say, glancing back at him, “I have a chemistry test today that I can’t afford to miss. I need this class to graduate otherwise summer school here I come.”

“Then I'll write you a note and you can skip it.”

Before I can protest, Derek hooks his finger under my chin and brushes his lips over mine. Unbidden, my eyes close and as my arms curl around his shoulders, I deepen our kiss. Chuckling, he shifts closer, his tongue tapping against my lip until my jaw relaxes. As he explores my mouth, I arch up into him, my nails digging into his skin. He groans and maneuvers me onto my back. Breaking our kiss, he gazes down at me, his expression fond before throwing a leg over and straddling my waist. He resumes kissing me and when his tongue coaxes its way into my mouth once again, I can’t help whimpering. If he keeps this up, we’ll never make it to school on time.

Regretfully, I pull away. “Derek,” I say, my tone an almost childish whine, “you’re not playing fair.”

He shrugs one shoulder as if to say “What did you expect?” and flashes me a pointed look. “You know it's your fault I don't wanna get up...you kept me up late last night.”

“I don’t recall hearing you complain.”

“Because, when it comes to you, I can’t get a word in.”

Once more, he leans forward and teases his lips over mine. My palm presses against his chest but instead of pushing him away, my resolve weakens even farther. However, at the feel of his teeth grazing my neck and then biting me, I release a loud groan and claw at his back, wanting to be closer. Seconds later, he leans back and smirks while stroking the purple-red bruise. I shake my head and sigh; thank goodness the weather has turned cold, otherwise people might question my choice of wearing long-sleeved turtle necks or scarves.

“You always did love the taste of me,” I say, cupping and thumbing his face. He hums his agreement, leaning into my touch and smiling. Anticipating another make out session, I buck my hips and flip us over. “Sorry, mister but we have school.”

“I know,” he says with a heavy sigh.

Feeling somewhat guilty, I lean down and peck his lips. “Later I promise you can have me.”

With a wink, I slide out of bed and, avoiding the broken glass, shuffle down the hall into my bathroom. Switching on the shower, I adjust the water temperature before slipping inside and groaning at the warm spray. Behind me, the curtain rustles as it’s pulled aside and Derek joins me and kisses my shoulder, his arms wrapping around my middle. I groan and relax against him, my head lying in the crook of his neck before straightening when he grabs the shampoo bottle.

Once finished, I dry off, wrap a towel around my waist, and brush my teeth before heading back into my room. Discarded clothes and overturned books, their pages sprawled and bent, litter my floor; at the sight, my cheeks flush with the stark reminder of last night.

My door slams open.

Head snapping up, I gape at Derek and stare at yet another crescent moon shaped dent decorating my wall. Would it kill him to knock? However, as alpha red eyes lock with mine, my frustration vanishes and I clutch the edges of my textbook. Without breaking our gaze, Derek shuts and locks the door, flipping the lock in place before stalking towards my bed. Swallowing hard, I shake my head, my mouth opening in protest.

Lips crash against mine, aggressive and demanding.

Unbidden a whimper erupts from my throat as I arch up and grip his shoulders. Mattress dipping from his added weight, I ignore the sudden thumping sounds as Derek shoves my school books and excess papers onto the floor and then presses me down against the sheets. Instinctively my legs fall open and I sense rather than see his smirk as he rips off our clothes.

Shaking aside my memories, I pause by my shirt and pick it up, examining its tattered remains. Unable to wear it again, I toss it in the trash and glare at Derek who’s too busy cleaning his teeth to notice.

Unless he learns to control his werewolf sexual urges, he’s gonna owe me a whole new wardrobe.

With another sigh, I cross over to my dresser, slip on a clean pair of jeans, and grab a form-fitted black long-sleeve shirt from my closet. Afterwards, I comb and style my hair. Moments later, Derek reenters my room and while he dresses, I vacuum up the broken glass shards and mop up the excess water.

Ten minutes later, we troop downstairs for breakfast. On the fridge, there’s an attached note with my dad’s handwriting; turns out his date with Scott’s mom went well but had to go in to work to cover for a co-worker. Well that explains why he didn’t complain about the noise earlier. Crumpling the note, I grin at the prospect of more alone time with Derek before grabbing two bowls from the cupboard and pouring our cereal. Careful not spill any milk, I join him at the table and smile when his thigh rubs against mine. After eating and rinsing out our dishes, I place them in the dishwasher and then head back upstairs to collect my backpack.

“Ready whenever you are,” I say as I bound down the steps.

After retrieving and tying his shoes, Derek heads outside. I dig my keys out and lock the front door before following him over to his vintage ’10 Chevy Camaro, sliding into the front seat, buckling my seatbelt, and leaning back as the engine roars to life. After checking his rear and side mirrors, Derek back out of the driveway and drives in the direction of Beacon Hills High. Closing my eyes, I run through a mental check list of what I need to know in order to pass my chemistry test. Once satisfied that I didn’t forget anything, I segue into reciting the elements on the periodical chart: Hydrogen. Helium. Lithium. Beryllium. Boron. Carbon. Nitrogen. Oxygen. Fluorine. Neon. Sodium. Magnesium. Aluminum. Silicon. Phosphorus. Sulfur. Chlorine. Argon.

A hand covers mine.

Startled, my eyes fly open and I glance at Derek, his expression an unfamiliar mixture of fondness and something I can’t describe. While waiting for the traffic light to turn green, he interlocks our fingers, lifting my hand and kissing my knuckles. I flinch and pull my hand away, casting quick glances over my shoulder.

Did anyone see?

Something akin to hurt flares up in Derek’s eyes as he returns his attention to the road. Shoulders slumping, I open my mouth to apologize but saying “I’m sorry” never seemed so difficult.

For the next two blocks, neither of us says anything and with each passing second the tension grows thicker. Right when I work up the courage to say something, he turns into the Beacon Hills High parking lot and pulls into his preferred spot. As he switches off the engine, our gazes once again lock. Tell him, a voice shouts in the back of my head. Tell him now.

Unfortunately my lips stay sealed.

Releasing a soft sigh, Derek climbs out of the car, the door slamming shut behind him. I blink and stare at the empty space, his expression replaying over and over in my mind. Groaning, I clench my fists and curse before grabbing my bag and exiting Derek’s car.

Laughter fills the air as students congregate on the school grounds. Near the entrance, I spot my best friend, Scott, holding his girlfriend, Allison Argent. Her hands cover his as they wrap around her waist and her smile widens when he dips his head to kiss her shoulder. I shake my head, happy for Scott—after pining after Allison since freshman year, he’s finally grown some balls and asked her out. Over by the lunch tables, Allison’s best friend, Lydia Martin, sits beneath a tree with a book balanced across her lap while Erica Reyes, Beverly Stuart, Sarah Wilson, and Caytlyn Zhu stand off to the side, practicing their cheer routines. As I cross the parking lot, I search for Derek and find him beside his best friend, Jackson Whittemore. For a brief moment I contemplate the idea of coming out to Jackson but freeze in mid-step as the rest of the football team joins them. Sighing, I turn away.

No one would accept my relationship with Derek.

Although we’re dating, we have an unspoken agreement that we act like two friends in public. Even though Derek argues that my coming out won’t cause as big of an uproar as I think, I disagree. Even though he’s an openly gay member on the football team, that doesn’t guarantee I’ll receive the same immunity. Everyone here, students, teachers, and faculty, love and respect Derek, whereas I, on the other hand, am nothing more than an ex-druggie screw up that everyone pities but no one cares about. Why else did the yearbook staff nominate me for the “Least Likely to be Remembered” category?

As I turn away, I spot Kate Argent reclining against a nearby lunch table, her gaze fixed on Derek who’s laughing at some joke Jackson told. Licking her lips, she straightens up before shrugging off her jacket and revealing a dark green, skin-tight tube top dress that accents her willowy figure and flawless skin. Loosening her hair tie and fluffing her curls, Kate saunters towards my boyfriend, the sashay of her hips a clear indicator of her intentions.

Throat tightening, my fingers tighten around my backpack strap and my gaze narrows.

Oh hell no you don’t, bitch!

She reaches him first and, her back to me, taps Derek’s shoulder. Derek greets her with a polite nod and smile before returning his attention to Jackson and his teammates. Instead of accepting his rejection, Kate links her arm through his, demanding his attention, and grips his jacket. Lips thinning into a straight line, Derek alternates between staring at her and her hand.

She doesn’t catch the hint.

“Wanna go make some memories?” she asks, leaning forward, her face tilted up towards his.

Unable to stop myself, I grab her hair and with a hard tug, yank her away from Derek. With a loud scream, she stumbles back, tripping over her feet and lying sprawled on the ground. Conversations cease as countless students freeze and stare. Even Jackson’s struck silent. Yet no one moves to help Kate. I glance down at my hand and shake away a few lingering hair strands before positioning myself between her and Derek. “I’m so sorry, *Katherine,*” I say, my voice a sweet, sarcastic tone, “but Derek’s already taken and we don’t do threesomes.”

Her glare morphs into an expression of surprise. Behind me, Derek goes still and stares at me. Instead of looking back at him, I stay focused on Kate, her face a grayish pallor as she climbs to her feet and dusts off her dress. “You’re such a little boy, Stiles. It’s no wonder you’re gay. Derek, however, is a man and staying with you will hold him back.”

I clench my teeth and swallow hard. No matter how much I deny it, dating someone like her would be easier for Derek. Unlike with me, he wouldn’t need to deal with the hassle of degrading comments and/or constant criticism.

Derek grips my shoulder. “Why should I settle for second best when I already have the best?” Eyes widening, I spin around and stare. Doesn’t he realize that she’s right? Dating me will only hinder his reputation. “Sorry to disappoint you, Kate, but I’m with Stiles and that’s not gonna change.”

A deafening silence falls as Kate stares, blinking once, twice, three times as an unflattering blush spreads across her cheeks. Encouraged by Derek’s silent assurance, I take a deep, mental breath. It doesn’t matter what everyone else thinks. I’m with Derek because I want him.

“He’s mine, Katherine; hands off.”

With a huff, she spins on her heel and stalks away, snatching up her discarded jacket and disappearing into the crowd. Seconds tick by and yet no one says anything. As I glance around at different people, their eyes shift away from mine. My throat tightens and I squeeze my eyes shut. I’m an idiot; it’s one thing to tell off Kate Argent for flirting with my boyfriend, but I also publicized my sexuality. Why didn’t I keep my mouth shut? Would my dad argue if I begged him to send me to a private school?

Lips press against my neck.

Whining at their slow ascent up my neck, I lean back against Derek. As his hand cups my cheek, I meet his gaze and swallow at the intensity of affection and desire emanating from his eyes. With a whispered “thank you,” his mouth covers mine; although it’s nothing more than a gentle press of lips against each other, his grip on my thighs betrays his true feelings.

“I knew they were dating.”

“It’s about time one of them admitted it.”

“I’m surprised they kept it secret for so long.”

“I always knew Stiles was hot for Derek.”

“They make just a cute couple, don’t you think?”

I almost breathe a sigh of relief at the other students’ acceptance, but now I realize I don’t need it. As long as I’m content with who I am that’s all I need.

Breaking the kiss, I share a smile with Derek. “Hi.”

“Hi,” he says, running his fingers through my hair and chuckling when I lean into his touch.

“So uh…surprise.”

“That was a wonderful surprise.”

I groan as he kisses me again, but this time I don’t hold back. Why should I? I just fought for my guy and won. Who wouldn’t see that as cause for celebration? Turning around in his arms, I arch up into him, my arms circling around his neck and gripping his hair. As his lips slide over mine, I push closer and release a small whimper. At the slight twitch of his lips, I pull back and smack his chest.

“Stop smirking.”

Unfortunately my action only causes it to widen. “I can't help it...that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Is that so?” Wiggling my eyebrows, I back up even more until I’m leaning against the chain-linked fence.

Derek nods and moves closer, bracing his hands on either side of my head. “It sure was.”

Leaning forward, I nibble on his ear, unaware of where this flare of confidence came from. Usually I prefer remaining on the sideline and not drawing attention to myself. Yet, here I am, in full view of the whole Beacon Hills High student body and I don’t care who sees us.

Groaning, Derek seizes my wrists and pins them above my head. “Seems like little Stiles Stilinski has become a bit of a tease.”

“Is that a problem?”

“I didn't say that.” He tightens his hold on my wrists.

I groan and bend my head back. “So what are you gonna do?”

“Does it really matter?” As I shake my head, he chuckles and leans closer so his mouth is next to my ear, smirking at my blatant shiver. “What do you want me to do?”

“I just want you in any way possible right now.” He arches an eyebrow and I bite back a laugh; that’s not what I meant. “That’ll get us suspended.”

“Without a doubt,” he agrees. “Though I admit I like the idea of keeping you in this position.”

“If you did that, then everyone else would see my body too.” I smirk at the prospect of some possessive Derek action. “However, all those eyes watching me, staring as you have your way with me…definitely hot.”

Instantly his grip tightens and his lips peel back in a snarl. “You’re mine; your body’s for my eyes only.”

“So,” I shift at the swell of lust building in my stomach, “what’s your backup plan?”

Leaning forward, his lips slid across the hollow of my neck, leaving open-mouth kisses over my skin; a strangled moan erupts from my throat as I throw my head back. Encouraged, he sucks even harder, his body rubbing against mine. Unbidden, my legs spread as more involuntary groans escape. Briefly, his teeth graze my skin before traveling up my neck and capturing my mouth with his. Flexing my fingers, I tighten my grip on the chain-linked fence and arch up into his; in turn, Derek tightens his hold on my wrists as he catches my lower lip between his teeth, biting down and tugging on it. Moments later, he slows our kiss to a slight caress of lips before breaking free.

“Now,” he says, “you go take your chemistry test and afterwards I’m stealing you because someone promised I could have him later.” He smirks at my speechlessness. “It’s not my fault you never specified what time later.”


End file.
